One Week
by BrokenNevermore
Summary: The struggles of a green teen as he attempts to win the girl of his dreams and keep life and limb in the process. A Beast Boy POV. Inspiration from the song. BBxRae Please R&R!
1. Beastboy POV 1

**Disclaimer**- I don't own Teen Titans. But there are two presents under the tree with my name on them. Hehe...

**A/N**-Hi! Yup I made this into a seperate fic along with the other one "Black Widow" (another story you should check out) This one ismostly humor and romance, and not to shabby I think, considering some of the horrific literature I have managed to produce overthe years. So please read and review! If you're not too sure you like the story please reada few more chapters, because personally I think the later chapters are better than this one. Let me know what you think!

* * *

I was completely and utterly exhausted. No, that didn't really describe how I felt. It was more like a truck had run over me, stopped, reversed, and ran over me again. That was more like it, but figuring out how I felt didn't really make any of the pain go away. In fact if anything it made it worse.

As I limped down the dim hallway in my favorite green striped boxers and black shirt, every fiber of my body screamed in agony. There was no way a day of training was worth any of this. Exercising, according to what I had heard on TV, was supposed to make you feel better. Not make you applicable for a full body cast. I made mental note to talk to Robin about that, of course the word over-exertion probably didn't exist in his dictionary. Neither did the word mercy.

Either way, by then I was almost to my room and on the verge of collapsing. A door down the hall suddenly slid open with that familiar little 'whoosh' that all hydraulic doors make and out of a seemingly pitch black room stepped a girl.

Now had my brain been functioning properly and had my common sense been with me, I might have just passed her by with a quick nod but of course I tried to engage her some highly intellectual conversation that would sweep her off her feet.

"Sup?"

She turned to look at me with those piercing violet eyes. The same ones that had haunted my dreams for many years and that I still, in the back of my mind, associated with that one painful incident when the owner of those marvelous eyes decided to chuck me from the top floor of the tower.

'Ouch.' My brain reminded me.

'Why thank you brain.' I responded, remembering the feeling of hitting the cold water headfirst. Well those violet eyes still glared at me. I had yet to figure out if that was the way they always looked, or if they looked extra tweaked just for me.

"What do _you _want?" She snapped. Question answered. It was me.

"Long day of training wasn't it?" Her eyes narrowed and a little warning light went off in my head.

"This conversation is pointless."

"Have you ever heard of polite conversation?"

"Since when have you ever worried about being polite?"

"Well at least I try unlike some people." Another argument. Just what I needed right about now.

"Oh yes. I'm sure burping contests must be listed somewhere in the big book of manners."

"And I'm sure snapping at your teammates for nothing must be in there too." I countered.

"If you can call pestering someone at 2 in the morning nothing."

"Oh so I am "pestering" you huh?" I said making little quotes around the word with my fingers. "Well in the future I'll remember not to try and talk to you."

"Good, I'm glad you've finally wrapped your mind around that concept, or whatever you have that classifies itself as a brain."

"Well maybe I don't need to have a brain to actually try and be nice to people."

"I am nice to _people_."

"Oh so now I'm less than human to you?"

"I never said that." She said. There was a glint of maliciousness in her eye. Yup, degrading me was definitely Raven's ultimate pastime. Er, current time.

"Of course. How could I ever assume such a thing?" I said acting sarcastically apologetic. "You've always treated me so well Raven."

"Well maybe I would if you actually used your common sense."

"Do you ever think, that maybe just for once, you're the one at fault?"

"Do you ever think at all?" Replied Raven with a smug expression. Only the comfort of knowing she had got the upper hand of an argument could make her show anything resembling smile.

"Oh ya, go ahead and insult my intelligence again."

"It's hard not to. Face it Beastboy when it comes to gray matter, you're on short supply." Ha ha. Good one Raven.

Not.

"Well uh you're…." I was running out of ideas. "You're a… a… meanie!" I yelled. That had to the most pathetic insult I have ever heard. And by the amused look on Raven's face, I guessed that she agreed.

"Ouch Beastboy that really cut me deep." She said making her voice even flatter than normal. I didn't know that was possible. It seemed Raven had succeeded in giving a new meaning to the word monotone. I crossed my arms and glared at her with as much intensity as I could muster. Of course a guy standing in green boxers would be more comical than intimidating. Raven seemed to thankfully over look this fact and accept my challenge.

A stare off soon followed.

"…."

"…."

After a few minutes of this I became horribly aware that my legs were about to give out on me. A perfect ending to a perfect day. Raven wouldn't even have to lift a finger to bring me to my knees. I would be my own undoing.

'Think fast!' I urged my brain. No answer, I was alone. A bead of sweat trickled down the side of my face and I saw a triumphant smile in Raven's eyes. Suddenly something snapped, and it wasn't my legs.

"You win." I said deadpanned. She blinked and pulled back, having leaned forward over the course of our staring contest.

"What?" She asked giving me a quizzical look that was only identifiable by the small arch in her left brow. For some reason she could only raise her left eyebrow alone. 'Dumb thing to notice really…' I thought.

"I said you win. I'm tired, I want to go to bed, and if you're just going to talk to me like I'm beneath you I don't want any of it. Good night."

Personally I was pleased with myself and the shocked look on Raven's face as I marched away. Although the whole effect would have been much neater if I hadn't tripped over myself and fallen flat on my face.

'This is just wonderful…' I thought as I lay there breathing in the scent of the carpet (lemon scented in case were wondering). Although falling had taken no effort whatsoever, I found getting up was quite a different matter. Not only did my body refuse to budge, but I found my mind shutting down and preparing for sleep now that I was in horizontal position.

The fact that Raven was staring at my limp body only a few feet away, faded from my mind and next thing I knew, I drifted off, my dreams filled with lemon scented punching bags shaped like Robin.

Next Morning...

Consciousness. Losing it takes a matter of seconds, gaining it can take a good hour. The first thing I became aware of was pain, a dull ache that spread from the tip of my toes to the end of each hair on my head. Whoever said hair didn't have nerve endings obviously never met Robin and his 'self-improvement exercises'. My eye twitched at the mere thought of the torture I had undergone yesterday.

I lifted a finger out of curiosity to see how badly I was damaged. On a scale of one to ten, I'd say the scream I let out from that movement would range somewhere around the 20's. Now a scream in Titans tower will not go unnoticed for very long and yup, 5 seconds later, I heard a knocking.

"Beastboy?" Then came the banging.

POW

POW

POW

Ugh, that racket was making my head throb. Opening my eyes, I found my vision filled with the familiar green of my room. Somehow I had managed to get from the hallway floor to my bed between last night and now.

"Beastboy if you don't open this door now it's coming down!" A threat. Ha, it would take more than that to get these legs to walk.

Maybe she had read my mind, but the next moment, I heard a noise that could definitely pass for a door being blown clear off its hinges. That is if hydraulic doors had hinges… There wasn't much time for me to think this over as I realized that the incoherent sounds being made by the girl standing over my head, were directed at me.

"Beastboy are you even listening to me?" She snapped.

"Not really." I responded examining her facial features. She didn't have her cloak so there was no hood covering that porcelain face framed with a curtain of violet which happened to match oh so perfectly with her eyes. She had that tiny nose, those perfect lips, and a beauty that was simple yet stunning. I sighed. She was gorgeous, deadly, and forever out of my league. Like Tantalus I was tortured by something that seemed just within my reach but that I always failed to grasp.

"Beastboy I know this is really hard for you, but I need you to focus and tell me what's wrong and why you screamed."

'What's wrong? Hmm… let's see. I've just undergone 12 hours of severe training that has left me little to no feeling anywhere past my waistline. I got into an argument with you that further confirmed my suspicion that you despise every fiber of my being more than Starfire's pudding of joy. Oh and to top it all off I passed out on the floor in my boxers right in front of the girl of my dreams which happens to be you Raven.

"Pain." I said simply. Raven sighed, pursed her lips like an angry mother would and plopped down at the foot of my bed, an annoyed look painted over the features I had been admiring just a few moments ago.

"Show me where." She said curtly, holding out her hands surrounded in a blue glow.

"Everywhere." She raised her left brow again, but silently went to work sliding her cool hands over my arms. Muscles loosened and the pain faded as she passed her magic along my shoulders. The feeling of her hands gliding along my chest brought a shiver down my spine. Maybe training sessions weren't that bad. Especially if I could look forward to this afterwards.

"Thanks." I said interrupting our silence. She kept her eyes on her work but responded.

"Don't thank me yet. Cyborg's going to have your head for what I did to your door." I chuckled then winced. Raven noticed and worked on loosening my abdominals. If she had any discomfort about what she was doing, her face didn't show it. I closed my eyes and let the feeling of her magic overwhelm me.

"I'm sorry about last night."

"Huh?" I said opening my eyes. I hadn't expected an apology; in fact for some reason I felt that I should have been the one apologizing. Still I made an attempt to comfort her, being the hopeless person that I was.

"No sweat. We were both tired and things just got a little heated up. No injuries so I guess that's a plus." I forced a laugh. She shrugged and focused now on loosening the muscles in my neck but I could tell her mind was elsewhere.

"Is that how you think I treat you?" She asked suddenly making eye contact with me for the first time. I blinked; confused for moment, but then my words came flooding back.

"_Less than human…"_

"_Like I'm beneath you…"_

I wanted to tell her that I had just been angry and that what I said wasn't true. But that was a lie.

"It feels like it." I responded softly. I noticed now her hands had stopped glowing and were just lightly resting on each side of my shoulders.

She sighed, almost sadly and it made me wonder what she was hiding beneath all those harsh words and cold stares. She looked away towards my window where I could see the sun peeking above the horizon.

Clouds seem float lazily about in the red-orange sky. I envied them. How nice would it be just to drift along, witness to all that happened but never really apart of it. And if anybody pissed you off you could just go rain on them too. I giggled to myself but it faded into a frown as I realized I was like Raven's little raincloud. Always following her around, trying to make her happy but in the end just making her miserable. Great. Now I was the misunderstood little raincloud.

'Sounds like a messed up book title.' I thought sourly.

"You're healed enough." She announced standing up. I followed suit, testing out my legs. Amazingly they held. Ah the joy of magic.

"Thanks." I said doing a toe touch just for good measure. Raven waved off my gratitude.

"It's what friends do." She said.

"Of course. Don't all people magically heal their friends?" I smiled and she shrugged; her way of saying 'Aw shucks Beastboy….' Since Raven, as everyone knows, would never say the word shucks let alone acknowledge the fact that I had given her a complement.

Well by then my stomach had decided it was time to be tended to, seeing as the rest of my body was no longer in any serious disrepair. 'Food!' It demanded with a growl. Hmph… what ever happened to 'please'?

"I'm starved, wanna go eat?"

"Depends. Are you going to spend the first 30 minutes arguing with Cyborg about his eating habits?" Ah yes. The daily 'How can you eat that crap?' argument. The classic morning entertainment of the Titan's residence.

"Suppose I said yes. Would you still come down to breakfast?"

"Suppose I said no. Would you still supposedly say yes?"

"Uh, you supposedly lost me…." Raven sighed, gave me a friendly whack on the head and turned to leave.

"See you at breakfast." She said as she stepped out the door, or more like the gaping hole in the wall. Running a hand through my hair I bent over to pick up a uniform. 'Sniff sniff…' Smelled decent. I was about to slip it on when the doorless opening caught my attention again.

"I think I'll change in the bathroom today." I stated thoughtfully to the empty room. None of the furniture or articles of clothing spread around the floor protested, so I made my way out into the hall.

Breakfast

The smell of breakfast greeted me as the common room door swished open. Bacon, eggs, sausage… The rich aroma wafted through the air. It was enough to make a normal person salivate on the spot, and enough to make me hurl.

"Murderer!" I announced throwing out my finger to point accusingly at the tall, half robotic, half human figure in a chef hat standing behind a skillet which was currently cooking the remains of some poor animal. The guy whipped around a grin painted on his face.

"Morning my vegan friend." He called cheerfully. "Should I be saving any of this for you?" He asked poking at the contents of the skillet with his spatula. It hissed angrily and the smell of cooked meat strengthened.

'Urp…'

"Friend, I know green is your natural pigmentation, but your face looks somewhat ill in color." Said Starfire as she floating over to rest a comforting hand on my shoulder. Raven looked up from a book she was reading by the counter.

"Hm, I must say you give a new meaning to the phrase green around the gills." She commented before closing her book and setting it on the counter top. I gave a small smile but it faded as I felt the contents of my stomach shift dangerously.

I walked over and collapsed onto the sofa, burying my nose into a pillow in hopes of diminishing the smell. Couldn't that barbarian at least have the decency to open the window while he was frying one of his victims? There was a soft tap on my shoulder and I rolled onto my back so I was looking up into Raven's face. The sight was very familiar from this morning only this time she looked more concerned than angry.

"Drink this. It'll sooth your stomach." She said shoving a steaming mug into my face. I accepted it quickly before she got the urge to dump it onto my lap. Sitting up I sniffed the concoction in the cup warily. Was Raven actually acting…. motherly?

"Of for Azar's sake… It's not poison. Now drink it before I change my mind and shove it down your throat instead."

'Ha so much for motherly.' I thought as I brought the cup to my lips. It tasted decent. A little bitter and nothing compared to a nice ice cold coke but it went down easy enough.

"Pretty good." I said, eager to please the girl who was now looking at me expectantly. Hopefully it wasn't a '_I wonder when he's going to drop dead from that arsenic I slipped in his tea_' expectancy. Satisfied with this answer, she laid back on the sofa and stared at the mute TV screen while I forced another mouthful of tea down into the raging depths of my stomach.

"You know I could get used to this." I said setting down the cup on our coffee table. Raven looked over.

"The tea's not as bad as you expected?" She prompted. I shook my head and gave her a small smile.

"No, I mean you being nice to me." Her face took on an irritated look at my words.

"Well don't get used to it. I only made you tea to keep you from puking all over the living room." She snapped but I could only chuckle.

"Sure Raven."

"It's the truth."

"Uh huh I know."

"Quit it."

"I'm not doing anything, just agreeing with you."

"Do you want me to 'accidentally' lose control of my powers and end up ejecting you from the vicinity?"

"Depends. Would you volunteer to heal me afterwards?" I asked giving her a sly smile. "I really enjoyed that massage you gave me this morning." Her lips formed a scowl and a dark look came into her eyes at my suggestion. That last comment had gone a little too far. Stupid stupid…. How come the words 'think before you speak' never seemed to stick in my memory? It always went- 'thought to mouth' vs. 'thought to brain to mouth'. That glitch in my mental circuitry would surely be the death of me.

"There won't be anything left to heal once I'm through with you." She hissed.

Now let's pause right here. If I'm correct, by 10:30 in the morning I had already received four threats; three of them involving my permanent removal from this world. Unfortunately for me, in approximately 5 seconds that last threat would become a reality.

It makes one wonder if I would actually be safer living out on the streets with criminals versus here in the tower with a walking time bomb that called herself my friend. But that question would best be left for another time, for as I sat there frozen like a deer in headlights, my impending doom grew closer.

There was a blood curling war cry and something came in painful contact with my chest sending me flying off the sofa like a ragdoll. As I open my eyes I realized that the 'something' had been Raven herself. I heard a shriek in the background that registered in my mind as Starfire's shout of surprise. Obviously one of the last things our friends had been expecting at their breakfast table was a full frontal assault between two of their fellow teammates.

"How's this for a massage!" yelled Raven as she flipped me over and pushed my head face first into the carpet. Strange… the carpet here smelled more like peanut butter. She held my face down into the floor as if one would hold a person's head underneath a lake with the intention of drowning them. Luckily for me, worst case scenario was I passed out from the toxic peanut butter fumes that our carpet had somehow managed to absorb.

"Mmpph!" I protested trying to reach up and pry her fingers from the grip they had on my hair. Her response was to promptly send me flying back into the sofa. I pulled my head out of the cushions and stared at her with genuine awe.

"You tackled me." I stated dumbly. Raven glared at me for a brief moment before raising her hand which I noticed was glowing with black energy. Suddenly my arms were pinned to my sides as she placed a telekinetic grip on my body. I hovered a few feet into the air, which was actually kind of exciting for a brief moment, but my whole resolve crumbled as I saw she was levitating me towards the window.

'Oh crap…'

"Hehe, come on Raven can't you take a joke? I was just, you know, pushing your buttons a bit. No harm done right?" Her face remained stoic as ever. I looked over to the kitchen where Star and Cyborg were watching the whole spectacle from the table. Star's expression showed slight concern whereas Cyborg wore an expression recognizable as interest and did I detect possibly…. amusement?

"Uh hey guys… a little help here?" I squeaked. I was nearing that window fast; ten seconds and counting. Cyborg being the great friend that he was did his part to save me from this awful fate.

"Have a nice swim BB." He said smiling. That was definitely going to be filed away in my memory for later. As for Star, yes helpful, caring, compassionate Starfire. Princess of Tamaran and one the best people on the Titans force. Surely she would help me.

"On my planet such activity would merely be considered playful banter. It is nice to see my friends getting along so well." She said giving me a grin. Oh great, so now she was interpreting my trip out the window as a form of cultural bonding.

It occurred to me that my only possible savoir was no where in the room. 'Robin where the hell are you when I actually need you?' I thought bitterly. As if he had heard my mental plea, the hydraulic door swished open to reveal the boy wonder himself, calming sipping a glass of water.

"Hey guys! What's-" At this point he dropped the glass in shock.

"CHRIST! RAVEN PUT BEASTBOY DOWN!" Raven turned to look at Robin somewhat peeved that her fun had been interrupted. She sighed as if bored and leaned onto the back of the sofa.

"Oh well if you insist…" She shrugged and with that the powers of levitation left me and I was reintroduced to gravity.

"Ouch." I muttered from the floor. "Was that nessassary?"

"More than you know." She replied. I stood up, glad that I still had all my limbs intact, and proceeded to give her a dirty look. Raven rolled her eyes before becoming completely absorbed in her fingernail.

Then being the mature person I was, I stuck my tongue out at her. Robin sighed in exasperation and shook his head. It was as if he was saying 'What am I going to do with these two…?' Placing my tongue back into my mouth I stared down at my feet guiltily.

I felt like a child who had just gone and made his mother upset, and I wondered then if Robin really did look at me as nothing more than a child, an annoyance… More alarmingly, did Raven look at me that way?

How in Azar's name (adopting Raven's expression) was I suppose to charm a girl who thought of me as kid rather than a guy who might have feelings for her? To me, the answer to that question would be my answer to the meaning of life.

'Hey, what is the meaning of life?' I pondered silently. 'I'll have to look that up on the interent sometime…' I decided and dismissed the matter.

Having truly disturbed myself at the depth of my thoughts, I returned to present time and stole a quick glance at Raven. Or at least the place where she had been standing a few moments ago.

"Hey! Where'd Raven go?" I exclaimed a little too loudly in the silent room. Cyborg looked up from his half-eaten sausage, wearing a look of confusion.

"Dude, are you deaf? She just said she was going to her room like 5 seconds ago."

Wow. Those deep thoughts must have taken longer than I thought... Amazed by this new revelation, and feeling wiser than ever, I stalked off towards Raven's room with hopes of apologizing. However, I would learn this definitely wasn't one of my wiser descisions.

* * *

Well? WHATCHA THINK: ) 

Tis the season! So don't be a grinch,

Review! (please)


	2. Beastboy POV 2

**Disclaimer**- I don't own Teen Titans, but I do own 30 lbs of Halloween candy….

Haha. This is a weird chappie, but hopefully a little humorous. It's a continuation of the Beastboy POV. Sorry it's so short...

* * *

BeastBoy POV: 

Chapter 2

With sweaty hands, I knocked softly on the metal surface of Raven's door. The small tapping of my knuckles seemed to reverberate throughout the whole hallway making me even more nervous than I already was. But, there was no response from the demon-girl that lurked within, who was probably busy plotting the quickest and cleanest way to dispose of an annoying green changeling. I gulped and every fiber of my being screamed at me to get out of there while I still had all my appendages.

"Hey Raven, it's me Beastboy." I whimpered in a voice that resembled the sound of a small animal pleading for its life.

Silence.

It seemed Raven did not wish to see me at the moment. Huh, go figure... I stood there for a moment, pondering my next course of action and decided it would be best just to apologize to the door, who was obviously taking Raven's calls at the moment. At least that way I could say sorry and still have time to flee, should she decide to do me in right here and now. So after clearing my throat with a soft 'ahem' and whipping out a sheet of paper, I began my very well rehearsed apology.

"Dearest Raven, I have come to you today to ask forgiveness for my….out-land-ish (what the hell does that mean…?) erm, my outlandish behavior and wish to express my utmost sin…cerity when I say it truly… grieves me to know I have caused you dissss…atisfaction and aggravation… wow that was a long sentence… So from here on forth I will now refrain from…. What the heck….? I didn't know they made words that long!" Cursing Microsoft word and all the incredibly complex synonyms they provide in exchange for common English, I threw down the paper in disgust and decided to start from scratch.

"Ok, well what I really mean to say, is I'm sorry Raven. I really am. I don't mean to make you mad or upset…well okay sometimes I do… but the truth is I'm just trying to spend some time with you, and everyone in this tower knows that I make stupid mistakes. I don't mean to. I just want you to have fun, and I know with your powers and all you can't show emotion but you should at least have a little laugh once and a while, and I feel like I owe you that for some reason…" I paused here and sat down against her door, with my head resting on the cool metal.

"You're a great person Raven. A better person than I'll ever be probably… And whether you realize it or not, it's fun to be around you. You're smart, funny, and pretty… and I know you're caring too even though you like to push people away. I just want to bring you out a bit, get to know you and spend time with you. I want to talk to you, even though I always end up saying the wrong thing like today… so please forgive me Raven. I don't think I could live with myself if you didn't." I sighed and closed my eyes.

"I like you Raven, I like you a lot…" A great weight felt like it had been lifted off my chest as I uttered these words and a smile formed on my lips in contentment. 'I like you Raven, I like you a lot.' I repeated in my head. Those glorious words made all my anxieties vanish like yesterday's pizza. It was amazing what a few little words could do to your outlook on a situation. I no longer wished to hide from the girl I had feared for reasons beyond my comprehension, but now I longed to see her, to hold her and to hear her tell me the same…

"Beastboy what the hell are you doing?" My dreams shattered like glass as I opened my eyes to see Raven peering down at me like I was something the cat had left on her doormat.

"R-raven?" Stuttered scrambling to my feet.

"Who else would you expect?"

"But, I thought you were in your room…"

"And I thought you would have more sense than to sit in front of my door after I just about threw you out the window. I don't think I wouldn't have."

"Where were you?" I asked feeling my hopes sink lower and lower.

"I was up on the roof meditating, trying to calm down after a certain someone provoked me beyond self-control."

"Oh so you weren't…. and you didn't…and you still don't know that…."

"Beastboy please finish your sentences."

"Oh never mind. I just came by to say sorry." I muttered in defeat. Her gaze softened ever so slightly, going from a look that could make brick walls disintegrate to something that could make grown men cry.

"Apology accepted THIS time. And you better hope there is no next time." She warned and I gave a forced smile.

"Of course."

"Good." And with that she stepped past me, punched in her code, and disappeared into the dark depths of her room. I felt the air of the door as it swished shut behind me, separating me and the girl who was still oblivious to my feelings for her.

"This is all your fault." I hissed to the paper on the ground. It stared back defiantly in all its printer paper glory, undaunted by my insult.

'If brains were ink cartridges, you wouldn't have enough to print the word moron.' It told me smugly.

"Why you little piece of recycled tree parts." I snarled picking it up and crumpling it into a little ball. "Ha what are you gonna do now huh!" I taunted, throwing it on the ground again before squashing it flat with my shoe. Satisfied with my victory, I turned around to head back to the common room, and nearly fell over when I came face to face with a purple tube top.

"Friend Beastboy I heard much yelling so I came to investigate. Are you well?" Asked Star anxiously. I gave a small blush and picked up the crumpled paper.

"Ya, Star I'm fine. Just uh, practicing, for uh…. in case the tower is invaded by evil printer paper. You can never be too careful!" I smiled weakly and Star gave me a quizzical look.

"The Earth paper can be vicious?" She inquired almost like a child would ask if a dog could bite.

"Very vicious!" I replied with emphasis. "You know when you open envelopes and you get the little cuts on your fingers? That's what happens when they get a little out of line. Can you imagine what would happen if all the paper on earth started a revolt against humanity! The whole world as we know it could be destroyed!"

"It would be most terrible! I am not fond of the paper bites at all… Thank you friend Beastboy for educating me. For your advice I am most thankful." She smiled then glanced at the paper in my hand fearfully. Perhaps I had gone a little overboard…

"Well keep an eye out. I'm going to go dispose of this fiend once and for all." And with that I marched off, the paper in my hand held out at a good distance as if I was afraid it would suddenly attack. As I rounded the corner, I could not help but chuckle. I may have lost my chance to tell Raven about my feelings, but the expression on Star's face when I told her printer paper was capable of world domination, was priceless.

* * *

Good fun. Well now I must go type my school essay. Till next time! 

Please review!


	3. Beastboy POV 3

Disclaimer- I don't own Teen Titans.

A/N- I wrote this all in one night. Wow, I feel pretty brain dead. I apologize for any grammatical errors or accidental omissions of tiny words that tend to be over looked. Haha this one's got a small cliffy too. Review and let me know what you think. It would be the best christmas present ever!

* * *

Another morning dawned on Titan's Tower, the soft glow of the rising sun peeping through a small crack in my blinds and oh so kindly shining right into my closed eyes.

"Ugh..." I moaned in sleepy protest rolling over to avoid the blinding light. Unfortunately for me, Wednesday nights happened to be my 'let's-make-some-use-out-of-the-top-bunk' nights. Thus as my body succumbed to gravity I was rudely awakened by the floor.

"Dude that was so not cool." I muttered while rubbing the back of my throbbing head. The curse of the bunk bed. Why did I have that stupid thing anyway?

Flashback-

"Raven! Check it out! This bed is so mine!"

"A bunk bed? Beastboy, why in God's name do you want a bunk bed?

"Uh, because it's tall… and um, well handy for sleepovers I guess…"

"Wow. That sure justifies it. And may I inquire as to who would actually want to set foot in that toxic wasteland you call a bedroom, let alone sleep in it?"  
"Uh… well you're always welcomed to Raven"

(Awkward silence)

"I'm going to ignore that."

"Thanks."

Return to present time-

Ah yes. 'I remember those days… I was so young and stupid back then…' I thought wistfully. 'It seems like it was only last year…' My memory finally kicked in by that point and reminded me that it was only last year. 'Hmm, I guess I just mature fast.' I reasoned to myself. Standing up, I shrugged off my boxers and replaced them with a towel. 'Bath time!' I thought gleefully marching out of my newly replaced, state of the art, 500 XL hydraulic door (compliments of Cyborg). I couldn't help but grin as the door acknowledged my exit.

"Thank you for visiting the domain of Beastboy. Please come again." It said in an extremely sexy feminine voice. Oh I could really get used to that.

"And if your ego wasn't big enough already…" Drawled a very familiar voice. I turned around to see Raven, towel in hand walking towards me.

"You like it? Cy put it in after you ripped down my other one yesterday. It recognizes people too. Go ahead! Stand in front of it." I urged. Raven gave me a small scowl but went and stood before the giant metal entrance to my room. A little laser popped out and scanned Raven who watched without even blinking. Then through the miracle of technology, it began to speak.

"Welcome Raven. Beastboy acknowledges your superior mind power and natural dominance in the hierarchy of intelligent life forms. Have a pleasant day."

"HEY ITS NOT SUPPOSE TO SAY THAT!" I screeched in shock. Raven smirked.

"Actually I could get used to that door too." She said before continuing down the hall, past my fuming figure.

"You're not taking a shower now are you?" I questioned.

"Nope, that's why I'm carrying this towel and heading in the general direction of the bathroom." Her tone of voice suggested something, but whatever underlying meaning she had put in that sentence escaped me.

"Oh okay good because I'm going to use it."

"I'm being sarcastic."

"Oh... of course. I knew that." I said smiling at her back which was slowly getting farther and farther away. Suddenly something clicked in my mind.

"Hey! Wait a minute! I'M SHOWERING FIRST!" I called after her figure which had just disappeared around the corner. Drat that girl and her uncanny ability to make me completely lose my train of thought.

"Nope. Shower's mine." I heard her call back. Growling I took off at a sprint making sure to keep my towel firmly in place. The last thing I needed was to end up flashing somebody during my conquest for the shower. Rounding the corner I was greeted with the sight of Raven disappearing into the bathroom.

The door whooshed shut behind her and I could almost hear Raven's mocking laughter coming from inside. Oh course, although I wasn't as logical as most people, I knew this seemingly natural human expression of amusement never left her lips.

"Open up!" I yelled banging on the door with my free hand. Her response was to turn on the shower. Frustrated and cold from standing around in nothing but a towel I did the unthinkable. I morphed. Objects grew around me. The door which had only been a foot taller than me a second ago now looked like an endless wall stretching up into space.

I rubbed my little feet together and quickly tested my wings to see if they were functioning properly. Affirmative, all systems go. With a sense of purpose, my fly self crept forward towards the opening just below the door. A tight squeeze, but by no doubt something I could fit under. After wiggling through I was met with a blast of moist warm air, no doubt complements of MY shower.

And there, towering over me was Raven, already slipping out of her cape. For some reason I had forgotten that to take a shower one must be unclothed, and well Raven was preparingdo just that,unbeknownst of my presence. So being the gentleman I was, it only seemed proper to show her that this private act of hygiene was not so private anymore.

Although most boys my age wouldn't mind seeing a young girl naked, I knew that Raven would find out one way or another (through mind reading or a slip up on my part) and the repercussions would be, well…. most unfortunate for a growing boy like me.

And so, I morphed back. Once again this event makes one wonder how stupid someone can be. And you must understand, I have no problem calling myself this degrading adjective, only because it is true.

So for the sake of my audience and my reputation, I will now switch from my point of view to the POV of my towel, which at the moment was lying conveniently outside the bathroom door. Or at least I will try my best to replicate the feelings and observations of an inanimate object whose services I was much in need of at the moment.

POV of Towel-

The life of a towel is not very exciting. You are pretty much a servant to everyone's whims and fancy, whether it is drying up a wet spot on the floor, or being used to lash at someone as a means of torture. However on this day, our friend the towel served a very important existence in the life of a young green boy.

So as it sat alone outside the bathroom door, the towel finally found that for once, it was truly appreciated in this world and for once its presence could mean life or death for the green boy would stood quite naked inside the bathroom.

A scream penetrated the air, followed by the spontaneous combustion of light bulbs that rained glass on our cottony friend. There was a yell, and a few angry words (which cannot and will not be listed for the safety of those weak at heart). More glass shattered and the towel sighed in sadness.

Although the stench of tofu had been somewhat sickening, the towel had liked its former owner for the most part and was somewhat aggrieved at the fact that its services would no longer be required from the green boy. The door flew open and our friend was narrowly missed by the lump that had been chucked out of the bathroom.

"AND IF YOU TRY ANYTHING LIKE THAT AGAIN, I'LL REMOVE THE OTHER ONE TOO!" Screamed the head of a violet haired girl. The lump merely twitched and groaned in response. The towel tutted to itself. It knew that when the boy had left it behind, trouble was sure to follow.

Back to Beastboy POV:

Having found that soap and shampoo bottles could indeed be used as formidable missiles, I retired to the kitchen in hope of find solace in whatever our fridge had to offer. As the door of the common room slid open, two friendly faces greeted me. Cyborg, whose scanners had picked me up before I even walked in, turned around with a wicked grin plastered on his face.

"Hey BB…" He taunted "I got a new game to kick your butt in." My jaw dropped and little stars formed in place of my eyes.

"Don't tell me you bought… IT?" I asked weakly to my half robot friend. His smiled widened and then, just as I expected, he nodded.

"DUDE THAT IS SO INCREDIBLY AWESOME!" I screamed catching the attention of Starfire who was currently munching on something magenta colored at the kitchen table.

"It?" She questioned setting down her food. I noticed that for some reason she was wearing heavy duty rubber gloves.

"It's only the coolest game to ever come out!"

"But what is the name of this game?"

"It." I responded simply. How Starfire could not have realized that after I had said it two times was beyond me.

"A strange name for a form of amusement." She said quietly, more to herself than to us. Of course being a gamer, I could not help but feel somewhat sorry for the girl who did not have 'It' in her life. Sigh, people don't realize what they're missing these days.

"So how about best 75 out of 100?" Cyborg challenged.

"Dude you are so on!" I exclaimed, automatically filling up a good part of my schedule with video games. As I sat down, trembling with excitement, the door to outside swished open, and Robin, still in his PJ's, walked in with the morning mail.

Believe it or not, Robin was not exactly a morning person. Even with his strict training schedule and long nights of pondering that stupid and annoying question 'Who is Slade?', he was still the last one up usually and one of the most grumpiest people in the morning. I watched out of the corner of my eyes as Robin sat down at the table to sort through all the mail, while Star practically beamed at the addition of his company.

"Junk… fan mail… fan mail… hate letter from jail…. Pizza coupons…" He muttered. But soon his words faded as I lost myself in the game.

As you probably already know, my competitions with Cyborg are intense and often enough, violent in nature. More than once we have resorted to all-out combat both on the screen and in real life and I have the bruises to show for it. Either way, this game was like no other, and pretty soon the air was filled with cries of:

"HAHA SUCKER!"

"You cheated!"

"Nuh uh, pure skill there my green friend."

"LIAR! I'M GONNA KICK YOUR SORRY BUTT."

"Not now and not ev- WTF! You can't do that!"  
"Well I just did."

"That was uncalled for! Since when does it allow you to use the limbs of your enemies as a weapon!"

"Since I invented it!"  
"THAT'S IT! YOU'RE GOING DOWN!"

"It's here!" My head whipped around after I realized that cry had not been issued from either me or Cyborg.

Looking back at the kitchen, a very disturbing sight presented itself to my eyes. For there, in nothing but his pajamas, was Robin, dancing on the kitchen table and holding an envelope above his head in childlike glee. Suddenly he jumped down and with a hungry look in his eyes, began to slowly pry open the letter.

"They did the testing on the hair, and they matched it with the DNA of every living person in the world, and now…" He began to salivate quite heavily at this point. It occurred to me that something very important must be contained in this envelope to cause our team leader such excitement, so I set down my controller to come over and see what was going on.

Robin slid his finger along the envelope seal and slowly lifted the flap. I could see the words 'government identification testing' written on the exposed part of the letter.

"Ouch." Robin suddenly exclaimed, pulling his bare hand away from the envelope to suck on his thumb. Starfire's eyes widened.

"Stupid paper cut…" Robin muttered angrily, taking out his finger to examine it. There was a primal war cry and before anything could be said, the letter was wrenched out of Robin's grasp and burned to a lovely gray crisp on the floor of our kitchen.

I looked to see Star standing over the charcoaled remains, her eyes glowing a dangerous green and her breathing coming in angry pants.

"YOU SHALL NOT HARM MY ROBIN!" She screamed angrily at the little pile of ash. "Tell your kin that such behavior among your people shall NOT be tolerated!" Then in herlittle feminineway, she gave a small 'humph' and turned around to face the pale Boy Wonder.

"You are safe now Robin." She assured him, setting a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Who is… who is Slade… Slade… who is… letter… so close… Slade…is…" He muttered in gibberish.

"There there, everything will be okay." Starfire murmured and pulled him into a soft embrace. Robin immediately began to sob into her shoulder, much to my embarrassment.

"So close!" He howled and I could not help but feel sorry for the ruined man, who would now spend many more sleepless nights pondering over this completely pointless question. It seemed his love had gotten between him and his work. I sighed, but then again perhaps Star had saved him from the awful truth that letter held.

Speaking of love, the door opened and in stepped Raven, faced with the scene of Robin grieving over a small pile of gray dust.

"I won't ask." She muttered going over to the cabinet to grab her tea pot.

LATER...

Later that day, after Robin had recovered enough to speak normal English again, it was decided that we would go on a little outing. I wasn't going to protest. After 5 hours of extensive non-stop gaming, my fingers felt as if they might fall off. So we piled into the T-Car and headed for downtown jump city, a place known for its shopping, restaurants and interesting night life.

Raven even volunteered to come along. It seemed that even bookworms like her needed social contact once and a while.

For the record I would like to say that I did not sit next to Raven during our ride in the T-Car. There were too many unpleasant memories from earlier and seeing your teammate naked I'm sure wasn't on Raven's top-ten list of fun things to do. Although there was no doubt in my mind that dangling Beastboy out the car window was, so I avoided her for the both our sakes.

Hopping out of the car, I was met with a cool breeze; a sure signal of winter in the near distance. The crisp air did much to lighten my mood, for after a crushing defeat of 19 to 71, I had been quite upset and resentful towards Cyborg and his never tiring fingers.

Raven, Star, Robin, and Cyborg got out as well and before we set off Cyborg made sure to set the 113 digit alarm code on his car. If that wasn't enough, he changed it every time he parked.

And so the Titan's team strolled along the sidewalk glancing at stores and doing something that we did more often than people usually realize. We acted normal. Well, in truth that sentence is a lie. We were normal. Take away the powers and strange outfits and beneath it all we were just a bunch of teenagers doing what ever other person loved to do.

It still amazes me today how many people think that we do not enjoy or do not find need for the average things in life, because they do not consider us average. I have been stopped numerous times while shopping at the grocery store by people who want to know why we do not simple send someone else to do our shopping.

The fact is we, or at least I enjoy it. There is nothing quite like walking along a street filled with nameless faces and just taking in the people and the atmosphere. We are all human, and we all take joy from the same pleasures life has to offer.

In the meanwhile I was taking joy from the milkshakes our local Ben and Jerry's had to offer. So as I sipped my soy vanilla shake outside the store, I couldn't have felt happier if Raven had announced her undying love for me right then and there. Well, no that would have made me happier but it was close enough.

"I wish to explore the shop next to the bakery." Announced Starfire, taking a break from her mustard, mint, and strawberry shake. "The clothes in the window were very colorful and I think that they would be appropriate for the cold weather that we are getting." Raven winced at the word colorful and Robin choked on his own milkshake.

"Slade?" He inquired wild-eyed, and Cyborg shook his head sadly while giving our leader a gentle pat on the back.

"Sure, we'll head over to the game store and you and Raven can meet us by the fountain later." Said Cyborg motioning to the spewing landmark to our left.

I turned back to my friends to nod in agreement. Raven however, was far from happy about this plan.

"And since when did anyone ask if I wanted to go to this colorful (cringe) clothing store?" She asked somewhat angrily.

"Ok then Raven. Where do you want to go?" She turned to glare at me for a moment, obviously still peeved over our little incident, but seeing as I was surrounded by a good number of people, the chance of her murdering me here in the open were slim to none.

"For your information I've been looking forward to picking up the book I ordered." She replied more to me than to anyone else. Raven always did enjoy singling me out, knowing that it made me uncomfortable, but I refused to let her win. I forced a smile on to my lips and responded with as much excitement as I could muster.

"Ok, well how about Cyborg and Robin go to the game store and Starfire can go try on her clothes and then you and I can go get that book." The look on her face was priceless as an expression of shock made its way onto her features. She mumbled something under her breath, by no doubt cursing my incredible wit and then with a sigh she nodded.

"Great!" I cheered, surprised that she had agreed to my proposal without so much as dunking me head first into the fountain. That strange feeling you get when someone is staring at you overcame me and I turned to see Cyborg watching me out of the corner of his eye.

"What?" I asked him a little accusingly. He grinned then attended to his melting milkshake with a great amount of concentration, making me suspicious of the curious stare he had given me. Raven noticed my indignant look and putting two and two together, used her powers to promptly dump the remains of the milkshake on Cyborg's head.

"That was uncalled for!" He protested as me and Raven hurried off in the general direction of the bookstore. A chuckle escaped my lips and Raven turned to look at me with a small frown.

"Don't assume that because I defended you back there, that I patronize the means you used to put us in that situation in the first place." I dodged a civilian with a large shopping bag then reunited with Raven wearing a frown as well.

"Does it bother you that I'm going with you to the bookstore?" I asked her. She ignored my eyes on her and concentrated on weaving her way through the foot traffic. I saw she was hesitant to respond but I was not about to save her from answering the question I desperately wanted to know the answer to.

"I would rather take my chances with you than try on clothing with Starfire." She said. I should have known that Raven wouldn't have just given me a yes or no answer. She had thought this reply out, aware of the fact that it was insult but a complement as well.

Boy, she was good.

We hurried along the street until Raven turned to walk into an old bookstore, half hidden among the other more vibrant and flashy shops. Had I been alone, I would have walked right by, without the store so much as registering as a blip on my radar screen.

Of course Raven always seemed naturally attracted to anything gloomy and normally avoided by most people. So as I followed her into the dim store a more depressing feeling seemed to settle on my shoulders. It was a small cramped shop, stuffed to the gills with shelves and shelves of old dusty books that personally I thought presented more of a health hazard than most objects in my room.

I turned my attention back to Raven who was standing at a small counter talking to a surprisingly young and good looking woman. They exchanged small talk and finally a worn red book was slid across the counter. I watched in ennui as she flipped through the pages with great interest, but personally I found nothing interesting about it.

No pictures, small text, and a good 700 pages made for one bored Beastboy.

So I turned my attention to the shelf by my shoulder and began inspecting the objects with mild interest. There was a few decorated boxes that looked like that had been around longer than my great grandmother and a small figurine of, who would have imagined, a raven!

Oblivious to this stupid coincidence conveniently placed in this fanfic due to the authoress's lack of imagination, I picked up the small token and admired the craftsmanship of the graceful bird, filing it away in my memory as a possible future present for the girl of my dreams. It would prove a great Christmas present or an effective peace offering.

I heard Raven say her good-byes and hastily placed the raven back on its shelf hoping she had not seen it. But as Raven turned to face me holding her newly acquired shopping bag, I saw no hint in her eyes that told me she had seen the figurine. So holding open the door for her, we exited the shop and entered once again out into the busy sidewalk.

"What book did you get?" I asked for lack of other conversation.

"Just something on medieval spells. I ordered it a few months ago and it just came in this week." She replied. Her cheeks were slightly flushed with excitement and it made me wonder how an inanimate object such as a book could bring her such joy.

"Sounds interesting." I lied. She must have sensed my lack of enthusiasm.

"We have time before we have to meet up with the others." She said informing me of the obvious. "Do you want to go anywhere?" I glanced at her somewhat surprised by her offer and her wiliness to subject herself to possibletorture and public humiliation on my part.

"Uh well I know you went with me to get away from shopping with Star, so I don't want to drag you anywhere you don't want to go."

"Try me. I don't think there are any other places around here worse than that shop." She informed me. I shrugged, deciding that if she was willing I would take advantage of it. So I navigated my way over to the local comic book store with Raven following in my wake.

The second I opened the door my nose was assaulted with the smell of paper and ink; that familiar odor all comic book stores seem to absorb.

Where as my entrance into the store was quite hasty, I noticed Raven entered in a more timid manner. She walked through the store like a person in a foreign country, occasionally peering at titles, shaking her head and continuing on her trek through uncharted territory.

I in the meanwhile, was in complete picture book bliss, having snagged the latest copy of Super Brain-Sucking Zombies Turbo Force: Attack of the Blobs from Planet Strange. Ah, yes… life was good. Having scanned the first few pages, I turned around to alert Raven of my find.

"Hey Raven! Check out-" But the sentence died in my throat. Excitement was quickly turned to annoyance as I saw who Raven was chatting animatedly with by the 2 for $10 comic sales rack.

* * *

Yay! Another chapter done! I hope this writing style isn't too annoying or tedious to read. Please let me know if anything can be improved upon. 

**Review** and have a Merry Christmas (4 days!)


End file.
